


Experiment 001

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Eldritch [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate take on the Mind Flayer and, Angst, Child Abuse, Delusions, Everything Hurts, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reality altering super powers, Telekinesis, Unhealthy Relationships, do not copy to another site, everything is worse, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little boy known as 'One.'(Standalone!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionsidhe9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionsidhe9/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine One to look like Jackson Robert Scott.  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

_Father wants One to push again today._

_One dislikes these days, when he has to reach, not with his hands as the white coated ones do, but with something inside him._

_It's not pleasant, his head hurts and his nose bleeds. And if Father feels he hasn't tried hard enough the white coated ones get out the long metal sticks that hurt him when they touch his skin, or he's bound until he can't move at all, until he's sobbing to be released._

_Some times it works, he can move things without touching them, but it's not enough, Father always wants more._

_Recently 'more' had happened. One had... left?_

_It had happened during one of his punishments. All One could think was how he wanted to be somewhere else, to not be bound._

_And for a moment he had gone somewhere else, somewhere dark, somewhere... that was nothing but blackness and water around his feet. _

_It had been quiet, peaceful._

_He had been left alone during his punishment and when he came back he had decided to not tell Father what had happened. He would only be pushed more and he didn't even entirely understand how he had done it._

_He'd figure it out shortly though._

_Because Father is unsatisfied again._

_Because One is hurt again._

_Because he's angry again._

_Because he leaves again. _

_Because he goes past the black place to make something entirely new._

_Because he doesn't come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things about this chapter that might need clarification  
\- The 'long metal sticks' are cattle prods.  
\- I use the name 'One' because I imagine, like El, he wasn't given any other.  
\- The 'nothing but blackness and water around his feet' place, is where El goes when looking for people.  
\- The italics are intentional since I consider this a flashback!  
\- This is based on a theory that was brought to my attention by Sionsidhe9 (following that theory 001 created the upside down and presumably demogorgans).  
\- I chose to imagine One as a boy due to the use of 'he' in ST, which has always stood out to me as odd, but if he was a human once that'd make sense
> 
> Some of the style and feel with One's life as an experiment was inspired by 'The Trees Have Eyes' by althecat5728!
> 
> Link to the theory! (It may help clarify some stuff).  
https://youtu.be/K43RRCPUyKY


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderstorms had been one of the few things One could hear outside of the lab, the only noise that wasn't artificial.

He had carried a fondness for thunder and lightning with him, when he made His Place. 

A fondness for thunderstorms and a dislike_hatred_ for water. Father and the people in their white coats put him in water, over and over and over and _over_ again. 

There would be no water in His Place. Not ever. 

It took some time (One wasn't sure how much time, had never had much understanding of it) but he realized he could hear the place he came from, that His Place overlapped it, that he could hear Father and the white coats sometimes. 

And he had run. He wouldn't linger near them, what if they _took him back?_

He ran for a long time, and he ended up in a place with many buildings (he had never seen a place like it), and many more things to hear, to _learn._

One learned a lot from these echoes, a lot of concepts.

Among these was what a 'pet' was.

One wanted a pet, and so he made a pet. And when that wasn't enough he made more.

He liked his pets, they were strong, they were _like him_, and could do some of the things he could do.

They rested in his head, and he didn't have to think of being bound in a dark room, he was never alone in his mind, he was _never alone._

But something had begun to bother him.

His pets didn't _look_ like him. He hadn't wanted them to, because like him was like Father, was like the white coats.

But...

But One's pets were bigger than him, Father had been bigger than him, towered over him.

One didn't want them to remind him of Father. He didn't belong to them like he had to Father, they belonged to _him._ They were _his._

He wanted to change, to be more, so that no one could tower over him ever again.

And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be gentle with me please, this chapter was probably the most difficult thing I've written and I edited it to DEATH trying to get it to work and I don't entirely feel like it did, so it was put it out now or it'd never see the light of day. There should only be one more chapter after this but it may take me a bit, I'm writing slowly due to cubital tunnel! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some things that may need to be clarified:  
\- We're assuming One has weather related powers  
\- One created the upside down (I probably don't need to clarify this one xD)  
\- One created the demogorgans (probably not this one either)  
\- Small creatures such as spiders, frogs, and lizards, can get into the upside down (this is based on concept art of Barb's corpse)  
\- The demogorgans' appearance was influenced by the above  
\- The end is One changing himself to appear like the shadow form we all know and hate  
\- I chose to have One think possessively of the demogorgans (as opposed to thinking of them lovingly, or as his friends (as was my original idea)) because... he is becoming a villain after all


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first, italicized, part of this is a flashback set when El first opened the gate, then set during episode 6 of season 3, when flayed!Billy finds El. **Also** some of this very much reads like the POV of an abuser (and I suppose it is) so be prepared for that! I don't want anyone caught off guard. As well I reiterate my "possession could read similarly to non-con" warning from Heather!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

_One had sensed his Father when the girl tore open His Place, had realized he was trying to **take him back** and he wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't be taken back. He wasn't small anymore, he was stronger than ever. He would not be taken back. But he would **go** back now. Now that he **knew** he could._

_The girl (his **sister** yes? They were bound now, by the same man, by the same power) had to die. He would not accept another being as powerful as him. Would not accept being threatened or **lesser** ever again._

_Father had to die. One had tried hadn't he? To ignore him. But if Father was going to reach he would reach back._

One felt a familiar sensation pulling at him.

It appeared Father's new _favorite_ was looking for him. Or perhaps looking for Billy Hargrove?

She would not get far with the latter, Billy belonged to him now, and at least he was kinder to him than Billy's Father was, Billy didn't understand that right now, was trying to fight him, but he would. 

Perhaps all fathers were like his and Billy's, perhaps that was just how fathers were supposed to be. It seemed that way to One.

He heard Number 011 calling out for one of the other children, the one she had a particular attachment to, as if he could reach them here. She _had_ to know better.

More importantly she had to know she'd made a _mistake._

He could _see_ her, all of those who belonged to him could see her too now, he spoke to her through Billy's mouth to let her know that.

One didn't flinch at her tears, he wouldn't, there was nothing left in him to pity his (_favored_) baby sister.

One didn't flinch when he felt a tear track down Billy's cheek either, there was nothing left in him willing to spare the boy's pain. He would understand One was better than his father eventually. _He would._

He would kill his sister, she would not get in his way again.

He would kill her friends, they would pay for loving her.

He would kill everyone.

He would find _their_ Father.

He would make him pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications:  
\- One wants revenge on Brenner and has a level of jealously toward El for being treated "less poorly" than him and "replacing" him  
\- One thinks of the flayed as belonging to him, he's only ever been viewed as an object and doesn't really know how to view others any other way  
\- When One thinks that he "knew he could" I wanted to convey that he's suspected his powers would let him go back since they let him leave, but he's never particularly tried to test that theory.  
This chapter really fought me, I may have made a mistake setting in the future (or the current time for the show, however you wish to view it xD) but that was where my muse went and where the story went. I might edit a line or two of it out idk. There may be some spelling errors, I'll try to get them! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
